Mitsubishi RVR
The Mitsubishi RVR is the name of two unrelated vehicles produced by Mitsubishi Motors, a compact MPV between 1991 and 2002, and a compact crossover which was introduced in 2010. First Generation (1991–1999) | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = Mitsubishi Lancer Mitsubishi Chariot Mitsubishi Mirage Eagle Summit Wagon }} The first RVR is a compact MPV, manufactured between 1991 and 2002. It was known as the Mitsubishi Space Runner in Europe and Mitsubishi Expo LRV in the United States, while export markets in Asia and Oceania used the original Japanese name. The RVR was also sold by Chrysler as the Dodge/Plymouth Colt Vista and Eagle Summit Wagon captive imports in North America."Named: 2011 Mitsubishi RVR", Inside Line, December 4, 2009 The top models in certain markets used the drivetrain of the first Mitsubishi Galant VR-4; the 4G63T 2.0 L 16V DOHC turbo straight-4 mated to either a four-speed auto or a five speed manual. Open front and rear differentials were used. Power output was rated at . Second Generation (1997–2002) The second generation was introduced in 1997. Third Generation (2010–present) | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = Mitsubishi Lancer Mitsubishi Outlander | designer = }} The third generation RVR is a compact crossover vehicle, first released in the Japanese domestic market on February 17, 2010."Mitsubishi RVR crossover launched in Japan!", Danny Tan, Paultan.org, February 22, 2010 In Europe and Australia it is sold as the Mitsubishi ASX (an abbreviation of "Active Sports Crossover"),and as the Mitsubishi Outlander Sport in the United States. In Canada it is sold as the Mitsubishi RVR, while in Puerto Rico it keeps both the ASX and Outlander Sport titles as well"Mitsubishi launches new ASX model", Puerto Rico Daily Sun, November 30, 2010. It is based on the design of the Concept-cX prototype first exhibited at the 62nd Frankfurt Motor Show in July 2007."Mitsubishi Concept-cX: Global unveiling of at 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, July 30, 2007"Mitsubishi Motors lineup at 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, August 29, 2007 It was also exhibited at the 40th Tokyo Motor Show in September the same year."Mitsubishi Motors lineup at the 40th Tokyo Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, September 7, 2007 The Asian RVRs are powered by the 4B10 1.8 litre gasoline engine mated to an INVECS-III continuously variable transmission."Mitsubishi Motors Launches RVR New Compact Crossover", Mitsubishi Motors press release, February 17, 2010 North American, Singaporean, Chinese, Malaysian, Philippine and Australian vehicles will get the larger 4B11 2.0 L, while the European ASX will use a new 4A92 1.6 litre gasoline engine. In Europe and also Australia while be avalaible the 4N13 1.8 L direct-injection turbodiesel engine."Mitsubishi ASX previewed ahead of Geneva", Danny Tan, Paultan.org, January 20, 2010 The whole range of petrol engines - volume 1.6 l (capacity of 117 hp), 1.8 l (140 hp) and 2.0 (150 hp) will be offered in the Russian and Ukrainian market. A front drive vehicle with the engine of 1.6 l will be equipped with mechanical transmission and with the engine of 1.8 l and 2.0 l in the all-wheel drive version – with a variable speed case with Sports mode. Mitsubishi has concentrated on emphasizing the RVR's fuel economy and low emissions, as part of the company's plan to reposition itself as a maker of smaller and more efficient cars, in contrast to its previous successes building large SUVs."Geneva motor show: Mitsubishi ASX SUV", Autocar, 15 February 2010 The vehicle is both eligible for an eco-car tax reduction in Japan, and Euro-5 compliant in Europe. The European ASX will be exhibited at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2010, while the North American Outlander Sport/RVR was revealed at the 2010 New York International Auto Show"New York 2010: Mitsubishi Outlander Sport Debuts With High Expectations", Autoguide, 1 April 2010. References External links *Feb 1991: RVR, Mitsubishi Motors Web Museum *Mitsubishi RVR specs, English.auto.vl.ru website *Review of 1993 Expo LRV at the Orlando Sentinel RVR Category:Compact MPVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1991 Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Trucks built in Japan